u
by Sitapumpkinelf
Summary: Seorang siswa urakan bernama Cho Kyuhyun bertemu dengan guru Super manis bernama Lee Sungmin. Bagaimakah cara Sungmin menaklukan siswa bandelnya tersebut? Fict abal /KYUMIN/YAOI/CHAPTER 7 up! don't be siders!
1. Chapter 1

MR. CHU

cast : LEE SUNGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN, and many more..

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

Gender : (always) shounen-ai

Sungmin is Kyuhyun's boyfie

Kyuhyun is Sungmin's boyfie

And they're my boyfie *jeduakk*

SELF137

Chapter 1

Cho kyuhyun. Namja dengan sejuta pesona dengan perawakan jangkung, paras yang menawan, manik kelam yang sangat menawan, bibir merah nan tebal yang sangat cocok dengan rahang tegasnya serta pipi tirus yang membingkai wajah sempurnanya, rambut brunette acak-acakan itu tertata begitu saja yang malah menambah kesan sempurna dimata siapa saja yang melihat sosok itu.

Pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah papan tulis putih besar yang menggantung didepan ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

Sesekali helaan nafas bosan terdengar dibibir tebalnya.

"Kenapa appa suka sekali mengurungku ditempat mengerikan ini?" gumamnya yang masih didengar oleh chairmatenya.

Ia manatap satu demi satu orang yang berada disekitarnya yang sedang melakukan berbagai aktivitas yang menurutnya membosankan. Seperti membaca, menulis, mengerjakan tugas, mendiskusikan sebuah materi dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat sosok itu memutar bolamatanya jengah.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita bolos saja? Lagi pula Park seongsaenim sedang mempersiapkan kepindahannya hari ini. Kita tidur diatap Bagaimana?" suara setan ah lebih tepatnya bagaikan suara malaikat yang mencoba menyelamatkannya dari neraka yang sedang ia tempati saat ini. yah, dia memang sekolah, duduk manis di kelas seperti berada di neraka jahanam.

Seringaian terpatri diwajah nakalnya. Dengan segera ia meraih sebuah benda elektronik yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dibalik tas punggungnya.

"Kau memang cerdas Lee Donghae. Kajja"

Senyuman konyol pun Donghae pasang. "Tapi kenapa kau bisa lebih pintar dariku, padahal aku lebih cerdas darimu" ucapnya konyol.

Dengan wajah malas Kyuhyun meninggalkan Donghae yang sedang menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ya! Tunggu aku Kyu!"

.

.

.

"Mau kemana kalian?" suara tenor yang amat merdu terdengar saat Kyuhyun maupun Donghae menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari kelas membosankan itu.

Kedua namja itu menatap pemuda didepannya.

Namja didepannya jauh lebih pendek dari kyuhyun, bahkan tubuhnya terkesan mungil, wajahnya 'lumayan' manis, namun tatapan tajam dari mata foxy yang tertutup kacamata tebal itu membuat kyuhyun tersadar.

"Minggir kau guru sialan!" suara kasar Kyuhyun terdengar saat salah seorang guru dengan beraninya menghalangi langkah gusar Kyuhyun.

Namun sang guru itu bergeming mendengar kata-kata kasar salah satu muridnya itu.

Brakk

Kyuhyun yang disusul dengan Donghae melewati tubuh mungil guru tersebut dan sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada bahu guru tersebut.

"CHO KYUHYUN! kembali ke kelas sekarang!" suara tinggi serta tatapan tajam dari guru berwajah imut itu membuat Kyuhyun maupun Donghae terkesiap mendengarnya.

Dengan perasaan dongkol namja yang menggenggam erat PSP-nya itu berbalik dan menatap wajah mengeras pemuda berpendidikan dihadapannya tajam.

Dengan terpaksa ia kembali memasuki kembali ke kelasnya tanpa menghiraukan guru tersebut. Donghae masih memberi hormat pada guru tersebut dengandengan membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum kembali ke kelas menyusul Kyuhyun yang telah terlebih dahulu memasuki kelas.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi semuanya, nama saya Lee Sungmin guru fisika baru yang menggantikan Park seongsaenim yang akan pindah besok pagi. Aturanku hanya satu. Yaitu tidak boleh ada siswa yang BOLOS di jam ku maupun terlambat di jam ku. Kalian paham?"

Suara tenor itu terdengar tegas membuat seisi kelas bungkam sambil memperhatikan paras manis guru barunya.

"Paham" seruan kompak tanda jawaban dari siswa-siswi yang menghuni kelas itu pun membuat Sungmin tersenyum puas.

.

.

.

Part 1 selesai..

Pendek? Iya saya tahu, ini baru permulaan soalnya hehhehee...

Gimana? Ada yg tertarik?

Lanjut atau nggak?

REVIEW = lanjut

See yaaa


	2. Chapter 2

u ( Mr, Chu)

Cast : LEE SUNGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN, and many more..

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

Gender : (always) shounen-ai

They're my boyfie *delusiTingkatTinggi*

* * *

SELF137

* * *

Chapter 2

Sungmin menghela nafasnya sambil memperbaiki letak kacamata yang ia kenakan. Wajah manis itu harus tertutup dengan raut wajah datarnya.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dimulut mungilnya mengingat betapa beratnya hari ini mengajar kelas dimana terdapat 2 sosok murid yang sangat menguras kesabarannya. Baru pertama kalinya ia mengajar siswa yang sangat pemberontak seperti Cho Kyuhyun dan temannya Lee Donghae. Kyuhyun bak seperti seorang preman namun ia sama sekali tak merasa takut mengingat ia pernah memegang sabuk hitam taekwondo yang sudah lama ia pelajari. Ia hanya tak ingin mencari masalah dengan preman-preman kecil tersebut. Kedua siswa itu selalu membuat masalah dengannya. Tidak disiplin, dan itu ia tak suka.

Lalu lalang siswa Seoul senior high school yang memang sekarang tengah jam istirahat menatap kagum diselingi rasa ngeri melihat sosok manis guru yang baru sehari menjabat menjadi guru fisika di sekolah elit tersebut. Pasalnya wajah manis itu tengah memasang wajah datar dengan sedikit kerutan di dahinya yang terlihat samar akibat poni rambut yang menutupi dahi putihnya.

Lee Sungmin. Dengan usianya yang masih 23 tahun ia telah menjadi seorang guru disalah satu sekolah terelit di Korea selatan lebih tepatnya di kota Seoul.

Langkah kaki mungilnya mengantarnya untuk segera pergi kesebuah kantin khusus para guru yang mengajar di Seoul senior high school.

Meski masih merasa canggung ia tetap menyalami satu per satu teman seprofesinya yang ia anggap lebih berpengalaman dibanding dirinya.

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin... Putra sulung dari keluarga Lee, mempunyai saudara bernama Lee Sungjin" suara bass itu mengalun saat mata elangnya menatap satu demi satu kalimat yang tertera di satu buku yang ia dapatkan dari orang suruhannya.

Buku biodata.

Rambut awutannya terayun mengikuti arah angin saat ia menyenderkan kepalanya di salah satu bangku di atap sekolah. Menikmati lembutnya hawa sejuk siang ini mengingat hari ini mendung.

"Dengar-dengar ia lulus S2-nya saat usianya 22 tahun. Dan dia juga pernah mengajar disalah satu Universitas besar di Seoul. Wah, selain wajahnya manis ternyata ia juga pintar ya, ck. Kalau dia bisa menjadi dosen kenapa ia memilih mengajar d Senior high school?" perkataan monolog seorang namja dengan rambut yang ia tata menjulang keatas dengan wajah yang seperti ikan itu membuat tiga namja lainnya yang terdiam seolah ikut berpikir mengikuti alur yang diciptakan oleh Donghae.

"Iya juga ya" celethuk namja dengan tangan mungil dan kepala yang ukurannya melebihi ukuran normal itu. Yesung atau Kim Jongwoon memiliki keunggulan dalam bidang tarik suara, namun untuk pelajaran lain ia...lengah.

"Eh, sudah bel. Kita harus kembali terlebih dahulu. Jam keempat ini adalah fisika itu artinya Lee seongsaeng itu artinya kita tidak boleh terlambat" ucap namja pendek dengan rambut hitam kecoklatan yang menutupi dahinya penuh. Pipi tirusnya tak membuat wajahnya jauh dari kata manis. Ia namja mungil nan manis. Kim Ryeowook namja yang sangat menyukai pelajaran eksak itu juga unggul dalam bidang tarik suara. Ia tak kalah dengan temannya-Kim Jongwoon-

Kyuhyun hanya menatap malas Ryeowook yang mulai turun dengan Yesung yang mengikut dibelakangnya.

"Kita tidak kembali kekelas?" tanya Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghae malas. Hey ia anti sekolah.

"Aku malas. Kita bolos saja hari ini" ucapnya dengan mengambil alih kursi panjang yang muat beberapa personil itu. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menjadikan bantalan kepalanya.

Donghae melihat Kyuhyun lalu jatuh pada buku biodata yang berada di samping Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur meraih buku tersebut. Mata teduhnya menatap foto yang berada di balik sampul buku.

"Hey kyu dia sangat manis ya?"

"Ya" jawaban singkat itu mengalun begitu saja melihat sang empu tengah dengan wajah tenangnya menutup mata elangnya.

"Aishh... Malah tidur" gerutu Donghae kesal.

.

.

.

Seorang namja bertubuh sedang sedang berdiri ditengah lapangan dengan sebelah tangan yang terangkat menempel pada ujung alis tebalnya. Sesekali tangannya turun menyeka buliran keringat yang menetes menuruni leher jenjangnya. Sudah hampir satu jam ia berdiri dibawah tiang bendera dan bersikap hormat bagaikan seorang pahlawan yang sangat mencintai tanah airnya. namah tersebut Cho Kyuhyun. Ia harus dihukum karena telat setengah jam pada jam pelajaran yang sangat ia benci. Bahasa Inggris.

Ia pikir ia bisa masuk lebih lama pada jam pelajaran Jung seongsaeng tersebut. Namun demi dewi Fortuna yang menghianatinya ia harus berdiri panas-panasan dengan tiang yang menjulang tinggi saat mendapati seorang yang sangat menyebalkan-Lee Sungmin- pemuda berwajah malaikat namun seperti setan bagi kyuhyun itu mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris di kelasnya. Mengapa bisa? Ia sungguh tak habis pikir sejenius apa si Guru menyebalkan itu.

.

.

"Kyu, ini minumlah" Donghae memberikan segelas minuman dingin berwarna kuning dengan embun-embun yang mengelilingi gelas kaca.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya berat. Melihat bagaimana embun dari minuman dingin tersebut menetes di badan gelas kaca.

Ah, sahabatnya ini memang pengertian padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, aku akan menghukum Lee Donghae lebih berat darimu jika kau menerima minuman itu" suara ketus namun lunak itu terdengar saat dua centi lagi bibir sexy Kyuhyun menyentuh bibir gelas yang sedari tadi mengundangnya untuk mencicipi isi dari gelas tersebut.

Membuat sang namja tampan itu menggeram dalam hati.

Kedua pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sumber suara. Keduanya sedikit berjengkit melihat siapa sosok yang menginterupsi mereka.

Lee Sungmin, guru muda itu tengah dengan santainya membalik selembar demi selembar buku yang berada dalam pangkuannya. jaraknya hanya 5 meter dari Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Surai legamnya terayun lembut terbawa angin. Mata hitam legam indahnya masih tertutup oleh sebuah kacamata.

Dan parahnya. Namja berpendidikan itu sama sekali tak melihat kearahnya.

"Sudah jangan hiraukan dia, minumlah" Donghae mendecih melihat guru sok keren itu. Sungguh ia menganggap Sungmin adalah seorang iblis bertubuh malaikat yang turun ke bumi.

Kyuhyun beralih menatap Donghae lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau kau dihukum juga" ucap Kyuhyun serius. Tak jarang memang sahabatnya itu mendapat masalah bahkan hukuman gara-gara ulah nekadnya.

Ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya susah karenanya.

"Tidak apa, aku lebih tak ingin kau pingsan. Cepat minumlah" ucap Donghaw bersikekeuh.

"KEMBALI KE KELAS LEE DONGHAE!" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku tebalnya dan melihat adegan seru dihadapannya.

"Kyuhyun! Aishh... Baiklah terserah kau saja!" Donghae membuang gelas tersebut kesembarang arah dan menciptakan suara pecahan gelas kaca.

Kemudian sosok sahabatnya itu pergi meninggalkannya dan sang guru menyebalkan.

"kau sangat setia kawan" ucap Sungmin dengan menyunggingkan senyuman manis. Namun terlihat menyebalkan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Kau guru sialan!" umpat Kyuhyun yang masih terdengar oleh pria yang lebih tua itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya saat tubuhnya serasa remuk semua. Kini ia sedang merebahkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi disiksa oleh seorang guru berwajah manis di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas dengan beberapa bilik yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Aroma obat-obatan sama-samar tercium diruangan ini. UKS.

Suhu tubuhnya jauh melampaui batas normal. Ya, ia terkena demam tinggi sekarang. Tadi pagi ia memang belum sempat sarapan.

Dan yang membuatnya menggeram kesal adalah bisa dipastikan nanti malam ia tak bisa mengikuti balap liar bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Sungmin POV

Ah, tidak tega aku melihat Kyuhyun berada di bawah teriknya sinar matahari. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi dia memang harus diberi pelajaran agar kapok dengan sikap brutalnya.

Langkah kakiku berhenti disebuah ruangaj yang bertuliskan huruf U.K.S yang terpampang didepan pintu.

Aku menarik nafasku pelan sebelum aku memasuki ruangan. Aku bingung dimana dia berada.

Ku sibak satu persatu tirai putih yang menutup masing-masing bilik.

"Kau disini rupanya" ucapku sedikit menahan suara girangku. Menemukan sosok pembangkang yang berebah santai dengan wajah merah diatas ranjang kecil.

Ia membuka matanya dan menatap tak percaya kearahku. Apa dia kira aku ini hantu?

"Untuk apa kau kesini guru sialan?" mulut pedasnya memang tak bisa di kontrol ya? Kenapa dia selalu memanggilku dengan embel-emel 'sialan'?

Aku menarik sudut bibirku menatapnya.

"Kau tak sedang berpikir bagaimana cara membunuhku kan?" sedikit menggodanya tak buruk.

Ia menatap tajam kearahku.

"Ya, memikirkan 1001 cara membunuhmu secara sadis guru sialan!" aku terkekeh mendengarnya. Entah sama sekai tak terdengar menyeramkan mendengar ancamannya. Lucu, ya dia mengancamku dengan suara parau dan nada yang lemah. Tapi aku kagum. Ia masih menunjukkan sikap angkuhnya meski tubuhnya sedang lemah sekarang.

Sungmin POV END

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bilik yang dihuni oleh Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam melihat kepergian Sungmin.

Tak butuh waktu lama guru manis tersebut kembali dengan sebuah baskom yang telah terisi oleh air dan beberapa kain yang menggantung di tangannya.

Guru berwajah anak SMA itu menempatkan dirinya di tepi ranjang yang digunakan Kyuhyun untuk merebahkan tubuhnya dan menaruh baskomnya di pangkuannya. Ia mencelupkan sebuah kain tebal kedalam air dibaskom dan meremasnya sebelum ia menaruhnya di dahi kyuhyun.

Nyess

Kyuhyun sudah tak bisa mengumoat lagi saat merasakan sejuknya hawa yang mulai melunturkan panas yang membakar tubuhnya.

Sungmin mengambil satu lagi kain dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang tadi namun bedanya sekarang ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang membuat sang empu hendak menyentak tangannya.

"Diamlah" titah Sungmin.

Usapan kain dingin itu menjalar di tangan panas Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya menyeka keringat yang memenuhi tangan putih pucat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa nyaman dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh guru 'sialan' itu.

Hingga ia tak sadar jika satu persatu kancing seragam Kyuhyun.

Nyess

Kedua bolamata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar saat merasakan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti dadanya.

Namun mulutnya kelu walau hanya sekedar mengeluarkan umpatan pada guru sialan dihadapannya.

Tangan mungil Sungmin dengan telaten mengusap dada bidang milik Kyuhyun dan menyeka setiap keringat yang membanjiri tubuh kurus itu.

"Tidurlah!"

Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya Sungmin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dan berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian.

Sungmin menerawang apa yang akan dikerjakan selanjutnya oleh murid bermasalahnya ini.

'Kenapa kau berubah? Padahal dulu kau sangat manis'

.

.

.

Miaaan gx bisa buat panjang-panjang hikss...*bow

Dan gomawo yg udah REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW nih fict abal. Dan mian juga typos bergentayangan *pundung*

Big thanks for

anieJOYer, MingKyuMingKyu, Kyumin pu, ChoLau137, Princess JOYELF137, 137, abilhikmah, kkazhou137, fitriKyumin, sissy, egy, Zagiya-Joyers, gyumin4ever, 5351, Guest, Ristinok137, Cho MeiHwa, okalee.

Mianhe gx bisa bls review kalian satu-satu. Tapi saya ucapin terima kasih banyak atas Reviewnya.

This chapter mind to Review again? *blingbling*


	3. Chapter 3

**u ( Mr Chu)**

**Cast : LEE SUNGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN, and many more..**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama**

**Gender : (always) shounen-ai**

**They're my boyfie**** *delusiTingkatTinggi***

**SELF137**

Chapter 3

Kyuhyun menatap kamarnya malas. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak memasuki sekolah mengerikan ia rasakan saat ia tak melihat sosok namja berwajah manis namun bermulut pisau seperti Lee Sungmin.

Namun kesenangannya tak sepenuhnya ia rasakan mengingat kondisi tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak enak untuk ia rasakan.

Meski semua keperluannya telah dipersiapkan dengan baik oleh para maidnya namun hal ini bukanlah keinginannya. Ia hanya ingin ada seorang sosok hangat yang menemaninya saat ia sakit seperti saat ini.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk"

"Ah, kurasa kau sudah agak baikan" sahutan dari suara yang tak asing digendang telinga milik Kyuhyun membuat sosok yang masih terlentang bebas diatas ranjangnya itu tersenyum tipis.

Sahabatnya datang. Dan ia sangat senang.

"Ini aku punya makanan untukmu. Aku tahu pasti para maidmu hanya menyediakan bubur hambar saja bukan?" Donghae berucap dengan gestur seperti orang yang tengah berbisik-bisik.

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan senyuman tulus. "Kau memang yang terbaik hae" ucapnya tulus.

"Makanlah, dan kuharap besok kau sudah bisa masuk. Kau tahu, bolos sendirian itu todak menyenangkan" curhatnya dengan menumpukan dagunya pada telapak tangannya.

Kekehan geli Kyuhyun mengalun disela-sela kegiatannya memasukkan satu sendok makanan yang baru saja dibawakan oleh Donghae.

"Ryeowook? Yesung? Mereka kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wadah plastik yang tengah berada dipangkuannya.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun.

"Mereka sibuk sendiri, pesanku bahkan tak dibalas oleh mereka"

Curhatan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun semakin tergelak.

"Aishh.. Kau sungguh menyedihkan kalau aku tak berangkat"

"Ck kau ini!"

.

.

.

"Jinnie-ah, hyung pulang~" suara mendayu seorang namja berperawakan mungil tanpa otot yang berarti, berkulit putih bersih dan berwajah baby face meski kacamata bening menutupi mata indahnya.

Belum mendapat jawaban dari orang yang dituju sosok tersebut berjalan menuju dapur luas yang sangat lengkap dengan berbagai macam peralatan memasak dari yang dasar sampai yang bagian khusus membuat dapur ini terlihat seperti dapur idaman bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

Langkah kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah benda berwarna silver dengan 2 pintu yang berada si sisi sebelah kanannya dan kirinya. Tangan mungilya terulur menarik salah satu kenop sisi sebelah kanan dan melihat sekilas isi dari benda tersebut.

Segera ia menyambar satu kaleng minuman berkarbonasi yang berjejer rapi di dalam benda silver tersebut.

Ctakk

Beberapa tenggukan membuatnya merasakan tenggorokannya telah terlapisi lagi oleh cairan. Mengingat tadi ia sangat kehausan saat berada di perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"Sungjin-aah!" teriaknya sembari meletakkan kaleng yang masih bersisa seperempat dari isinya diatas meja putih krem yang terbuat dari batuan marmer yang sangat indah dengan motif natural khas batu marmer.

"Iya hyuuung!" teriakan balasan dari sang adik-Lee Sungjin- membuat Sungmin mendengus kesal dan menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Kau lama sekali, darimana saja kau?"

Sungjin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Memperlihatkan cengirannya kepada sosok yang lebih tua darinya.

"Mian hyung, tadi Eomma telepon jadi aku lama keluarnya" ucapnya jujur.

Sungmin mengerjabkan kedua bolamatanya. Eomma? Kenapa dia tidak di telepon?

"Ya! Kenapa aku tidak di telepon!" teriaknya membuat beberapa maid yang berada di dapur dan ruangan sekitar menyerngit. Hendak menutup telinganya tapi terkesan tidak sopan pada majikan.. Aishh mereka serba salah.

"Hyung! Jangan teriak-teriak! Eomma hanya tak ingin dia mengganggu pekerjaanmu" Sungmin mendengus mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Lalu berlalu begitu saja melewati Sungjin. Kenapa hyungnya yang manja seperti itu bisa menjadi guru bahkan pernah menjadi dosen yang selalu terlihat sangat berwibawa di hadapan murid-muridnya? Tak tahukah jika Sungmin adalah pribadi yang manja dan kekanakan? Bahkan ia sendiri saja bingung. Sosok yang selalu ia yakini sebagai hyung-nya itu adalah benar-benar hyung-nya atau malah adiknya?

.

.

.

'Kyaaaaaa'

Kyuhyun tak menampik pesona dirinya di depan para yeoja. Ia memang tampan. Tak heran jika hari pertama ia memasuki sekolah 2 tahun yang lalu membuatnya langsung terkenal akan ketampanannya. Namun ia juga terkenal akan kenakalannya dimata para guru.

No body perfect, bukan?

Tak mengindahkan teriakan dari para pengagumnya. Ia lebih memilih melanjutkan perjalananya menuju kelas membosankannya.

"Sudah sehat Cho-ssi? Ah, sebaiknya kau bersiap hari ini aku akan mengisi jam pelajaran kesenian di kelasmu" ucapan seorang pemuda dengan hem berwarna krem coklat berbusana rapi khas seorang yang dihormati. Sosok itu menyunggingkan senyuman, namun itu terlihat seperti ejekan dimata Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecih 'Orang ini sepertinya ingin sekali membunuhku' batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Hey, kenapa diam? Kau tak mengumpat?" suara yang amat sangat terdengar menjengkelkan itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun mengeras.

"Kau!"

Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan umpatannya ia sejenak terpaku mendengar tawa renyah sosok dihadapannya, wajah yang biasanya mengeras itu untuk momen kali ini mengendur menampilkan senyuman lebar dengan suara tawa yang membuat jantungnya berdentum cepat.

.

.

"Hey kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit lagi?" suara serta sapuan tangan halus yang menempel pada pipinya membuatnya tersadar akan sebuah magic yang tadi membelenggunya.

Ia menatap wajah manis dihadapannya, wajah itu menampilkan raut wajah khawatir. Ah, kesempatan bagus untuknya.

"Ahh... Kepalaku sakit ahh" Kyuhyun mengaduh memegangi kepalanya dan itu membuat Sungmin bertambah khawatir. Guru muda tersebut meraba surai acak-acakan milik Kyuhyun, jelas sekali wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

"Kita ke UKS"

Seringain Kyuhyun tercipta tipis diwajahnya saat dengan mudahnya Sungmin mempercayai tipuannya. Ia memang tengah akting sakit sekarang, tangannya tersampir indah di leher Sungmin yang memapahnya menuju UKS.

Ia dapat menghirup aroma manis dari tubuh namja mungil yang tengah memapahnya.

'Manis' batin Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu wajahnya itu membuatku ingin tertawa saat itu juga ahahahaa"

Suara yang diselingi tawa itu terdengar disalah satu bilik di ruang UKS. Suara tawa lain ikut bergabung sehingga membuat bilik tersebut sangat ramai.

"Ah, aku ingin sekali melihatnya kyu hahahaaa... Pasti sangat..Menggelikan".

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa mendengar kata-kata Donghae.

Suara kenop terbuka tak membuat mereka terusik.

"Bodoh sekali guru sialan itu, dengan polosnya dia percaya bualanku" suara bass itu membuat seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruangan UKS itu berhenti ditempat. Memasang baik-baik telinganya untuk mendengarkan kalimat lanjutan dari sosok dibalik bilik.

"Ah, senangnya bisa mengerjai guru sialan itu. Harusnya sering-sering saja aku mengerjai guru sialan itu" suara penuh tekad itu membuat sosok di luar bilik menyeringai mendengarnya.

'Ah, lebih baik aku menerima tawaran Cho ahjussi' batinya dengan mengambil sebuah ponsel pintar dibalik saku celananya.

Dengan cepat ia mengetikkan beberapa kalimat dan mengklik tulisan SEND.

'Selamat bersenang-senang' ucapnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Siapkan motorku" suara yang kental dengan nada memerintah itu membuat salah satu maidnya menggerakkan bolamatanya gelisah.

"Tapi tuan besar Cho tidak mengijinkan anda keluar malam tuan" jelasnya yang membuat Kyuhyun menggeram kesal.

Dengan cepat ia menyambar jaket kulit berwarna hitamnya dan berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu kayu berwarna coklat bermotifkan ukiran-ukiran mewah nan rumit yang membingkainya.

"Appa!"

"Tidak bisakah kau masuk dengan mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu cho muda?" tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari layar komputer dihadapanya pria berumur kira-kira berumur 50 tahun-an itu langsung mengenali suara tersebut.

"Kenapa Appa tak mengijinkanku keluar malam?!" suara dengan volume sedikit tinggi itu membuat sang Appa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau harus belajar kyu, jangan keluar malam terus" ucap sang Appa tenang.

Kyuhyun berdecih melihatnya.

"Aku mau keluar!" ucap Kyuhyun nekad.

"Appa akan menyita semua fasilitasmu jika kau masih ingin keluar" ancaman sang Appa membuatnya bungkam. Bagaimana bisa ia bertahan tanpa fasilitas yang diberikan oleh Appanya.

"Besok, Appa punya kejutan untukmu" kata-kata ambigu itu tak diindahkan Kyuhyun sama sekali namja berumur 19 tahun itu langsung keluar dengan wajah datar dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan suara pintu yang tertutup kasar.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau terlihat senang sekali. Ada apa?"

Sungjin langsung menaiki sofa panjag yang dihuni Hyung-nya. Dengan usil namja yang masih muda itu mencolek dagu namja yang lebih tua darinya.

Meski layar televisi lebar itu tengah menyala namun ia yakin sang Hyung tersenyum bukan karena acara televisi namun... Ada sesuatu.

"Aishh.. Apa sih kau ini. Mengganggu saja" ucap Sungmin merengut.

Sungjin terbahak mendengar suara manja Sungmin. Ia sangat suka menggoda Hyung-nya.

"Hey cerita pada adikmu yang manis ini" ucap Sungjin mendesak.

"Aishhh.. Tak ada apa-apa. Huh aku mau tidur terlebih dahulu. Week" Sungmin beranjak dari posisinya dan menjulurkan lidahnya sebelum meninggalkan Sungjin sendirian di ruang tengah.

"Aishh... HYUUNG! KAU MENYEBALKAAN!"

Sungmin yang mendengar teriakan adiknya hanya terkikik geli mendengarnya.

"Hey guru sialan. Minggir dari hadapanku" ucapan sarkastik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Tuan muda Cho, hari ini aku akan menjadi guru privatmu. Jadi, patuhlah kepadaku"

Setelah mengatakan beberapa kata Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memproses ucapannya.

"MWO?!"

To be continue..

Jiaaaaah mian buat chapter ini yang terkesan biasa-biasa saja *bow*

**Cepecial buat 5351**

Chingu, ini epep memang terinspirasi sama sebuah cerita berjudul **"My Bastard Teacher" karya Ri Elan**g yang ada di **wattpad**. Mian kalau sebelumnya belum klarifikasi. Soalnya aku bikin ini beda dari yang asli **TAPI** memang ada scene yang aku ambil PERSIS dari yang asli, namuuun tetap saja tidak sama karena memang saya tidak meREMAKE. Kalau pun saya meREMAKE pasti saya cantumin di summary^^

Aku Cuma suka cerita tersebut dan coba aku tuangin versi Kyumin-nya. Dan sampai sekarang pun saya masih menanti kelanjutan dari cerita tersbut karena masih part 2

Buat yan WonKyu vers aku **SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PERNAH** baca ff tersebut. Aku hanya bisa baca FF KYUMIN YAOI. **GS** yang Kyumin saja saya gak suka apalagi ff selain Kyumin #plakk tanya nae Eonnie *Senggol**PrincessJOYELF137*** kkkkkk~ tapi makasih banyak buat kamu **5351 **yang udah perhatian banget sma ff ini kkk...*Kecup5351*

buat **MingKyuMingKyu, anieJOYer, sissy, 5351, Zagiya-Joyers, HyunkiLee, Princess JOYELF137, reiasia95, Guest, Ndaa, Ristinok137, Zen Liu, gyumin4ever, okalee, Na Love Ming, Cho Adah Joyers, sjkms137, diynazha-gint, Cho MeiHwa, tiaa.**

makaciih bnget buat Review chapter kemaren.

last,

MIND TO REVIEW?


	4. Chapter 4

u ( Mr. Chu)

Cast : LEE SUNGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN, and many more..

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

Gender : (always) shounen-ai

They're my boyfie *delusiTingkatTinggi*

SELF137

"Hey guru sialan. Minggir dari hadapanku" ucapan sarkastik Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersenyum tipis.

"Tuan muda Cho, hari ini aku akan menjadi guru privatmu. Jadi, patuhlah kepadaku"

Setelah mengatakan beberapa kata Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih memproses ucapannya.

"MWO?!"

°•°

Chapter 4

Dapat ia lihat kerlingan nakal guru yang dianggap setan baginya. Hey bukankah kau yang setan cho?

Namun tidak sempat ia mengumpat serapah, namja berkacamata yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu meninggalkan dirinya yang masih mematung.

"Huh, kau pikir aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa? Cih, aku akan meminta Appa untuk mengatur kepindahanku ke luar negeri agar aku tak bisa bertemu dengan guru sialan itu ahaha... Kau memang cerdas cho! Kau sangat je-ni-us" ucapnya dengan menarik-narik kerah kemeja putihnya. Memperlihatkan gaya sok coolnya kepada yeoja-yeoja yang berlalu lalang.

Banyak yang menjerit dan tak jarang pula yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah dari hidung mereka masing-masing. Begitu terpesonanya.

Drrttttt drrttttt

Jemari kurus nan pucat itu tergerak merogoh saku kemejanya.

'Nomor siapa ini?' batinya bertanya melihat tak ada ID caller yang tercantum dilayar telepon pintarnya. Ibu jarinya menggeser icon berwarna hijau. Dan segera menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya.

"Yeo-"

"Sebaiknya kau kubur dalam-dalam keinginanmu untuk pindah keluar negeri! Karena akan aku pastikan tak akan pernah diterima di sekolah manapun. Dan jangan menganggap dirimu jenius cho! Kau itu bodoh!"

Mendengar suara yang teramat ketus itu membuat Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya.

Bagaimana bisa seorang diseberang line telepon itu mengatakan hal yany sangat pas dengan kata-katanya beberapa saat yang lalu? Apa orang itu adalah penyihir?

Entahlah, namun ia masih berpikiran logis sehingga ia mengabaikan pemikirannya tentang makhluk yang menurutnya sangat konyol itu.

Tuuuut tuuuut

"ARGGTTTTTTTT... LEE SUNGMIN SIALAAAAAN!" tak memperdulikan denganntatapan aneh dari sekelilingnya. Namja jangkung dengan sejuta pesona itu mengacak rambutnya kasar, dengan wajah yang sangat di penuhi aura kegelapan itu membuat banyak siswa maupun siswi mempercepat langkahnya menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"APA?! Apa kau serius?" suara melengking yang terdengar dari seorang namja tampan yang tengah terduduk disalah satu kursi panjang yang hanya di huni oleh satu orang.

Sementara dengan santainya namja yang sedang duduk dengan mengankat sebelah kakinya itu menatap malas namja yang tadi berteriak. Demia apa? Ini di kantin. Mengapa sahabatnya dengan bodohnya berteriak seperti yeoja?

Lalu pandangannya kembali jatuh pada portable hitam yang sedari tadi menimbulkan bunyi 'ctakk ctakk' yang begitu menyita perhatian.

"Oh ayolah, kau pikir aku sedang bercanda Lee Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun malas.

Dengan kasar namja tersebut menyambar sebuah kaleng minuman dan meneguknya cepat. Sepertinya namja itu tengah kehausan.

"Kuharap kau bisa betah dengannya Kyu. Aku mendukungmu!" ucapan konyol Donghae membuat Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan menusuk kearah sahabatnya.

Kata-kata konyol apa itu?! Sungguh ia tak mengerti akan jalan pikiran sahabatnya itu.

"Eh Lee Songsaeng ternyata sangat dekat dengan guru Choi"

"Ah benarkah? Kurasa mereka cocok"

"Ya kau benar, mereka cocok. Choi seongsaeng kan sangat tampan, dan Lee soengsaeng sangat manisss. Ahh... Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana dengan anaknya kelak"

'Pletakk'

"Kau bodoh ya? Mana bisa Lee seongsaeng memiliki anak, issh"

Percakapan yang amat konyol namun menyita perhatian namja tampan yang masih menggenggam PSP-nya. Di pasanganya baik-baik telinganya.

Pasangan namja dengan namja di sekolah ini memang tidak tabu lagi, namun ia sangat tertarik mendengar ucapan yeoja-yeoja fujoshi yang tengah asyik membicarakan pasangan guru yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa.

'Mengapa aku sedikit tidak rela' batinnya berteriak.

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memelototi soal itu? Kerjakan!" suara dengan nada sedang itu membuat namja yang tengah menumpukan dagunya itu mendengus malas. Baru teringat jika masih ada sosok lain yang memperhatikannya dan mengawasinya.

Dengan sedikit kasar ia membanting sebuah pensil tak bersalah yang sedari tadi terselip di jari-jarinya.

"Aku tidak mau mengerjakannya. Kerjakan saja sendiri" dengan segera ia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Dibaringkannya tubuh kurus tersebut dan mulailah ia menutup mata hazelnya.

Sedangkan sosok yang masih duduk dengan sebuah bantal kotak yang berada di pangkuannya menganga melihat sikap yang 'kurang' menyenangkan dari sook muridnya.

Di bantingnya buku yang cukup tebal itu hingga menimbulkan suara yang amat mengganggu namja yang tengah terlentang itu. Namun sosok itu hanya diam tanpa mau memperdulikan namja manis yang garang sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Bukk

Bukk

"Ah!"

Bukk

Bukk

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan!" suara gaduh Kyuhyun terdengar saat sebuah benda empuk berukuran lumayan itu menubruk tubuh terlentangnya dengan sangat keras.

Di lihatnya sosok namja manis itu tengah bernafsu memukuli tubuhnya dengan guling.

Dengan beringasnya namja itu mengayunkan pukulan demi pukulan kearahnya tanpa jeda.

Tangan sebelah kirinya berusaha menangkis serangan dari Sungmin.

"Ya! HENTIKAN!"

"Tidak akan sebelum kau patuh denganku CHO! Rasakan ini!"

Bukk

Bukk

Bukk

Dengan semangat yang ia punya ia lebih memilih mengatur namja ini dengan sedikit 'kekerasan'

Namun segera satu tangan Kyuhyun yang sebelah kanan mencekal tangan kiri Sungmin dan mencengkeramnya kuat.

Sepersekian detik mereka terdiam. Sungmin yang sadar terlebih dahulu mulai melakukan pemberontakan.

Tangan kanan yang sedari tadi menggenggam guling Kyuhyun mulai mekepaskan guling naas tersebut dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun.

"Cho Lepaskan!" ucapnya dengan mimik yang dibuat seram.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi tersebut, namun disusul dengan smirknya ia malah meraih satu tangan kanan Sungmin dan mencengkeramnya juga.

Mata rubah itu melotot tajam saat merasakan kehangatan menyelimuti kedua tangannya. Ya! Bagaimana bisa ia terlihat begitu lemah saat ini.

Wajah kesalnya bertambah sekian kali lipat saat melihat Kyuhyun menyeringai kearahnya.

"CHO KYU-"

Brugh

Bibirnya menganga mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari muridnya.

Kyuhyun dengan masih menyeringai menatap sosok manis dibawahnya dengan puas. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat sangat menyebalkan itu sekarang terlihat begitu manis, polos dan... Sexy.

Rontaan paksa Sungmin layangkan. Dengan menggerakkan tangannya ia mulai melakukan perlawanan kepada sosok tampan diatasnya.

"Lakukan apa saja yang kau inginkan manis"

WHAT THE?! Apa muridnya ini masih waras? Hey dimana perginya Cho Kyuhyun yang angkuh? Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin? Kenapa berubah seperti ini?

Sungmin dalam hati berdo'a kepada Tuhan melihat wajah tampan itu yang mulai mendekat kearahnya.

Sungmin menutup matanya erat saat merasakan deru nafas yang menyapu seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Mengingat wajah mereka kini sangat dekat.

"Vincent.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Mendengar itu Sungmin sontak membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap mata hazel Kyuhyun yang sangat menawan tepat dihadapannya.

Mata hitam itu menatapnya dalam seolah ingin menggali apa yang sedang ia cari melalui matanya.

Jantung Sungmin berpacu cepat melihat wajah itu, wajah tampan dan sangat meninggalkan kesan padanya.

"Vincent" lirihnya tanpa sadar.

pandangan mata rubah itu mulai mengabur merasakan ada sebuah getaran halus menyapa relung hatinya yang terdalam.

Namun dengan segera ia memalingkan mukanya, menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun yang membuatnya melebur seketika.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar mulai menjauhi tubuh Sungmin dan mengalihkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Berusaha mencari sebuah kalimay yang layak ia ucapkan setelahnya.

Dengan segera Sungmin menyelipkan jarinya untuk mengapus setitik airmata yang menggenang di mata kelamnya. Lalu ia mulai menata ulang kacamataya dan mencoba menarik senyuman yang tersisa.

"Hari ini kita selesai sampai disini, lusa kita lanjutkan lagi" dengan segera Sungmin bergerak mengemasi buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya pada tas jinjing yang ia pakai untuk mengangkut sebagian bukunya.

Sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya ia bergerak kikuk mengemasi bukunya.

Tersematlah senyuman lebar di wajahnya, namun hambar.

Sebelum ia meninggalkan kamar Kyuhyun dan keluar dengan hati yang sulit didefinisikan olehnya sendiri.

Masih terpekur dengan kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamarnya sendu. Mengapa ia menganggap Sungmin yang notabennya sangat menyebalkan sebagai Vincent sosok yang lembut nan penyayang yang ia kenal.

Sangat berbeda, dan ia sedikit ragu.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Kyaaaa mianhe, chapter ini membosankan daan mengecewakan.

Typos bergentayagan, diksinya juelekk, dan tak pantas publish namun apa buleh buat saya ingiiin publish hiks *plakk*

**Big Thanks for :**

**Finda ElfJoy, okalee, anieJOYer, Zagiya. joyers, Cho Adah Joyers, 5351, abilhikmah, minnie-minnie-mine, sissy, gyumin4ever, Princess JOYELF137, rinatya12kmsyjs, reiasia95, Kim Yong Neul, Ristinok137, Na Love Ming, Cho MeiHwa, ChoLau137, Zen Liu, KyuMin ELF, fariny.**

Terima kasih buat Reviewnya kemarin. Maaf gx bisa bales satu2 #bow

Last, review lagi yaaa^^


	5. Chapter 5

u ( Mr. Chu)

Cast : LEE SUNGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN, and many more..

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

Gender : (always) shounen-ai

They're my boyfie *delusiTingkatTinggi*

SELF137

chapter 5

* * *

FlashBack

"Hey lihatlah! Si jelek Lee sudah datang. Hahaa.."

"Hahahaa lihatlah, wajahnya jelek sekali. Tubuhnya saja pendek seperti yeoja ahahaa"

Teriakan serta tawaan ketiga laki-laki yang berada di ujung jalan itu membahana tatkala melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tertata rapi dengan kacamata tebal yang terpasang rapi di hidung mancungnya. Mata rubah yang tertutup oleh kacamata itu menatap takut ketiga laki-laki yang tengah mengejeknya terang-terangan.

Jalanan cukup sepi membuat sosok yang tengah memegang dua buku tebal itu makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku bersampul merah dan coklat tersebut.

Sedangkan langkahnya tersendat-sendat, ingin berbalik dan memilih jalan memutar ia sampai dirumah pasti malam atau meneruskan langkahnya dan menghadapi ketiga berandalan itu.

Seringaian ketiga bocah yang mirip seperti berandalan itu tercipta saat melihat sang mangsa tengah ketakutan.

"Heh, Vincent! Kau buta atau apa? Mana uangmu?" ucap seorang anak laki-lalaki-laki dengan satu tindik menembus daun telinganya.

Sedangkan keduanya hanya tersenyum melihat aksi temannya itu.

Namun salah satu dari bocah berandalan tersebut mengambil paksa tas milik namja pemilik mata rubah itu, sontak namja bernama Vincent tersebut meronta berusaha melawan namun ia yang tidak terlalu kuat dibanding dengan kekuatan namja yang tegah menarik tasnya itu membuatnya kewelahan.

"Tolooong" teriak Vincent yang membuat ketiga berandalan kecil itu saling melirik resah.

"DIAM KAU VINCENT BODOH!" ucap namja dengan tindik ditelingannya.

Dengan segera namja tersebut mencabut paksa kacamata yang dikenakan oleh Vincent dan dibantingnya ke tanah membuat benda tersebut tak dapat digunakan sebagaimana fungsinya.

Airmata Vincent tak dapat terbendung saat melihat alat bantunya itu hancur berkeping-keping dihadapannya.

"Hahaha... Begitu saja kau menangis Vincent jelek!"

"Ah!"

Nada ejekan dengan satu tarikan kuat disurai hitam Vincent membuat sang empu meringis dan mengadahkan wajahnya.

"YA! LEPASKAN DIA!" sebuah teriakan yang cukup nyaring ditelinga membuat ketiga namja berandalan itu menoleh kesumber suara.

Decihan keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing.

"Heh bocah, mau apa kau? Mau nasibmu seperti ini?!"

"Ah!" kembali satu tarikan keras pada rambut Vincent membuat Vincent semakin deras mengeluarkan lelehan airmatanya,

Gemeratuk gigi dari namja mungil nan pemberani itu terdengar saat melihat namja yang tengah menangis itu semakin disiksa oleh berandalan itu.

"Lepaskan dia aku bilang! TOLOOOOONG TOLOOONG ADA PENJAHAT TOLOOONG!" suara teriakan yang amat memekakan telinga itu membuat ketiga berandalan kecil itu melarikan diri dan meninggalkan Vincent terduduk lemas diatas dinginnya jalanan kota Seoul.

Kaki mungil itu melangkah menuju kearah bocah kecil yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Kau tak apa?" ucapnya dengan menyentuh pundak namja yang tengah terisak pelan itu lembut.

Sang empu menolak. Ia menggerakkan pundaknya dan semakin terisak.

"Tidak mau hiks.. Aku takut~ hiks.. Eomma~"

Suara kecil itu membuat Kyuhyun turut melelehkan airmatannya.

"Jangan takut hiks, kyunnie baik kok hiks.. Kyunnie hanya ingin menolong"

Ucapnya dengan bersipuh dihadapan namja yang terisak itu.

GREB

"Hiks.. Vincent tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis maafkan Vincent hikss.. Vincent hanya takut hiks... Hiks"

Namja bertubuh mungil itu memeluk tubuh namja yang tak lebih besar darinya.

"Sssttt... Kyunnie juga minta maaf ne.. Sekarang kita berteman" ucapnya membalas pelukan namja mungil dihadapannya.

Namja mungil bernama Vincent itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap seksama namja dihadapannya. Sedikit kesusahan ia berusaha memfokuskan tatapannya kepada Objek dihadapannya.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Vincent.

"Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, salam kenal Vincent" ucapnya dengan menyunggingkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ne, aku Vincent Lee umurku 13 tahun. Senang bertemu denganmu Kyunnie"

"Owh tiga- MWO? 13 tahun? Tapi kau.. Kau.. Kenapa tubuhmu kecil sekali?" ucapnya dengan memperhatikan baik-baik tubuh Vincent.

"Eh? Wae? Berapa umurmu Kyu?"

"Aku 9 tahun"

"Mwo?!"

"Kau 9 tahun kenapa bisa tinggi seperti aku?" ucap Vincent dengan menaruh telunjuknya dibawah bibirnya. Imut.

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun kecil tengah menatap kagum sosok di hadapannya. Manis sekali padahal dia seorang namja.

"Kau saja yang pendek Vincent ahahaa"

"Aishh kau!"

.

.

Perkenalan singkat itu memberi kesan mereka masing-masing. Dengan sepenuh hati mereka menyimpan baik-baik memori tersebut dan mengukir kenangan indah itu dalam benak mereka masing-masing.

Suatu hari, seperti biasanya Kyuhyun maupun Vincent selalu meluangkan waktu mereka untuk bertemu. Walau hanya sekedar memandangi terbenamnya langit sore, tapi setiap detik yang mereka jalani sangatlah menyenangkan dan... Mengesankan.

"Vincent, sekarang kita harus ke Jepang" ucap sang Appa dengan mengaitkan dasi berwarna merah bergaris putih itu pada kemeja hitam miliknya. Mata rubah itu membulat sempurna mendengar penuturan sang Appa.

Dengan kasar ia menghempaskan stik game yang sebelumnya ia mainkan bersama dengan adiknya.

Sang adik hanya acuh dan memilih melanjutkan gamenya tanpa kakaknya.

"Appa! Kenapa mendadak sekali?!" ucapnya.

"Sayang, kita kan sudah pernah membicarakan soal ini. Ini saat yang tepat sayang"

Sang Eomma dengan lembut mengusap surai hitam anaknya dan menuturkan kata selembut mungkin.

Mencoba memberi pengertian kepada anaknya yang sedang emosi tersebut.

"Tapi Eomma~ Vincent kan belum bilang setuju Eomma?!" ucapnya dengan memandang kesal Appa dan Eomma-nya.

Kedua orang tua itu saling memandang dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Tapi Appa dan Eomma sudah sepakat hari ini kita ke Jepang sayang"

"Aish!"

.

.

.

"Lho? Vincent dimana ya? Biasanya kan dia yang lebih dulu kesini" namja kecil itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Menelisik sudut demi sudut tempat di sekitar tempatnya berdiri.

Namun nihil, ia tak menemukan Vincent dimana pun.

'Kyunnie, mianhe~ aku tak sempat berpamitan denganmu' batinnya menatap keluar jendela pesawat yang sedang mengangkut dirinya dan banyak orang lagi.

"Aku berjanji aku tidak akan takut lagi, aku akan melindungi diriku sendiri dan... Aku akan kembali padamu"

"Aarrrggghhttt... Kenapa! Hiks... Vincent.. Setelah Eommaku.. Kau hikss juga meninggalkanku?! Arrgghhtt.!" seorang namja kurus dengan rambut yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok yang tepat dibawah jendela yang sedang terbuka.

Kakinya ia tekuk dan gunakan untuk meletakkan kepalanya yang sudah tak kuat untuk ia tengadahkan.

Meratapi nasibnya menjadi orang yang ditinggal kedua kali oleh orang yang sangat ia sayangi.

Yang pertama sang Eomma yang sudah meninggalkannya saat ia baru saja terlahir didunia. Yang kedua Vincent, namja mungil yang memiliki senyuman malaikat yang berhasil membuat hatinya terikat oleh senyuman itu.

Menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh hati pada sosok itu membuatnya kembali jatuh ke lubang keterpurukan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Vincent..." lirihnya sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

FlashBack END

* * *

"Selamat pagi semua" suara tenor lembut membuat semua siswa yang tadinya amburadul di dalam kelas mulai menempatkan dirinya rapi.

Senyuman menawan tak lepas dari wajah baby face Sungmin.

Mata rubahnya meneliti satu per satu bangku kursi yang berderet rapi dihadapannya.

'Kosong'

"Apakah Kyuhyun-ssi hari ini bolos di jam pelajaranku?"

Kacamata baca itu tergerak seirama dengan gerakan telunjuknya yang sengaja memainkan benda tersebut.

"Mungkin seongsaeng"

"Aku tidak tahu seongsaeng"

Suara tebakan maupun jawaban asal terdengar berlalu lalang ditelinga Sungmin.

"Sudah. Kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, buka buku kalian halaman 24"

Ucapnya tenang. Hanya ucapan, pikirannya separuh melayang menerka-nerka keberadaan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku seperti pengecut. Hanya masalah kemarin aku tidak berangkat hari ini. Pasti sekarang dia sedang menertawai kebodohanku" gumamnya dengan menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang sangat luas. Langit-langit kamarnya bak sebuah layar yang menampilkan setiap moment dirinya dengan sosok pemilik senyum malaikat. Vincent.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, eoh? Bahkan sekarang aku beranggapan bahwa Lee sialan itu adalah kau"

.

.

.

To be continue

Huwaaa mianhe... Chapter ini saya kasih flashbacknya. Mian klo membingungkan dan membosankan SERTA mengecewakan. #bow

Makasih buat respon kalian di chapter 4 #peyukKalianCatu2

**big thanks for :**

**reiasia95, MingKyuMingKyu, KimYong Neul, AnieJoyer, abilhikmah, Zagiya. Joyers, Guest, Cho Adah Joyers, Zen Liu, Cho MeiHwa, KyuMin ELF, Ristinok137, Princess JOYELF137, sissy, gyumin4ever, Ndaa, 5351, OktaLia Joy.**

Gomawooo #kecup


	6. Chapter 6

u ( Mr. Chu)

Cast : LEE SUNGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN, and many more..

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

Gender : (always) shounen-ai

They're my boyfie *delusiTingkatTinggi*

* * *

SELF137

* * *

Chapter 6

.

.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Kedua alis hitam tebal itu terangkat mendengar suara ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Sedikit mengacak rambut coklatnya ia bangkit dan bersiap membuka kenop pintu.

Cklekk

"Kau tak sekolah?" suara berat sang ayah mendapati sang anak muncul dengan wajah kusut dan tubuh yang sangat tak karuan. Namja bermata hazel itu menatap malas orang tua di hadapannya. Ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kalau aku membuka pintu untukmu berarti aku tak sekolah." ucapnya enteng.

Terlihat namja berumur kurang lebih 40 tahunan itu melonggarkan dasinya dan menghela nafasnya lelah.

"Ku harap kau bisa berubah Kyu" ucapnya sebelum ia meninggalkan sang anak yang setia berdiri di ambang pintu.

Decihan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung hari ini aku bawa mobilnya ya" suara kecil itu membuat Sungmin menatap penuh tanya kearah sang adik yang sedang sibuk dengan sebuah benda persegi berwarna hitam dengan jemari-jemarinya menari-nari diatasnya. Sesekali sang namja yang lebih muda itu mengambil snack yang berada disampingnya dan memakannya hikmat.

Sungmin mendekati adiknya dan menatap penuh selidik kepada sang adik.

"Kau... Punya yeojachingu eoh?" tebak Sungmin dengan menyeringai imut(?)

Sang adik nampak terkejut dengan kalimat yang dikatakan kakaknya.

Wajah imut itu berada tepat dihadapannya, sesegra mungkin ia menuruni sofa yang ia tempati dan berniat menuju ke kamar.

"Ya! SUNGJIN-AH! KAU BELUM MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN HYUNG! Aishh.. Anak itu!" dengan kesal ia kembali duduk di sofa empuknya dan menatap kembali laptop putih miliknya.

"Haaah... Pekerjaan ini membuatku tercekik" gumamnya dengan menatap malas beberapa kertas di samping laptopnya.

.

.

.

"Hey, kenapa kemarin kau tak berangkat? Ku pikir kau sakit ternyata kepalamu masih ada ahahaa.." suara tawa membahana itu tak membuat orang-orang disekitarnya menoleh dan menatap sengit kearahnya. Oh ayolah ini kota Seoul, tak jarang menemukan makhluk dengan prinsip hidup individualisme.

Seorang namja yang tengah dirangkul itu segera melepaskan rangkulannya dan menatap tajam sahabatnya. Menatap horor lebih tepatnya.

"Kau pikir kepalaku ini apa? Hah?!"

Sang tersangka hanya menyengir dan merangkul kembali tubuh yang semestinya lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kita makan dulu, aku lapar setelah itu kita ke game center" suara acuh itu membuat Donghae hanya memutar bolamatanya jengah.

"Terserah kau saja" jawabnya malas.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kaki mereka santai mengelilingi tiap sudut tempat yang selalu ramai ini, mereka memang lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki daripada mengenakan kendaraan mereka masing-masing.

Berjalan kaki lebih mengasyikkan..

.

.

.

"Aishh... Padahal tadi niatanku hanya untuk mencari udara segar saja. Tapi gara-gara bocah menyebalkan itu membuatku sangat repot aishhh.." dengan susah payah namja mungil dengan surai hitak legam nan mempesona itu terombang-ambing mengikuti arah angin yang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Suasana lembut sore hari ini **terasa** dingin mengingat kencangnya angin yang setia menghembuskan nafas dinginnya.

Membuat siapa saja merapatkan tubuh mereka dan mempercepat laju kaki mereka.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan namja mungil nan manis ini, ia terlihat sangat kepayahan dalam membawa seluruh kantong yang terbuat dari plastik itu.

Pipi putihnya merona padam mengingat ia hanya mengenakan celana jeans pendek dengan hoodie yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya frustasi. Terlalu dingin untuk ia bisa melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya menuju halte.

.

.

.

Ia putuskan untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya disebuah cafe dengan aksen ramai dibagian depannya yang membuat dirinya tertarik memasukinya.

Tring~

Suara lonceng kecil yang berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang memasukinya.

Namja itu dengan segera menaikkan topi yang melekat pada hoodienya. Menggosokkan tangannya pelan dan melirik semua kantong plastik di hadapannya.

Memikirkan apa yang akan ia masak nanti setibanya dirumah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu agashi?" seorang pelayan wanita dengan sopannya bertanya dengan bersiap menulis apa saja yang akan diucapkan oleh 'yeoja' manis dihadapannya.

Sontak Sungmin yang tadi terhanyut oleh lamunannya mulai memutar kepalanya dan langsung menghadap wanita berseragam hitam dengan kemeja putih itu.

Menatapnya dengan mendeath glare imut.

"Aku namja noona, tolong perhatikan baik-baik" ucapnya dengan volume suaranya, membuat beberapa pengunjung cafe itu menoleh kearah Sungmin dan menatapnya penuh tanya. Sementara Sungmin mendadak kikuk, melihat sang pelayan wanita yang membungkuk kearahnya beberapa kali.

"Mianhamnida tuan, saya tidak tahu. Maaf atas kelancangan saya" ucapnya dengan masih membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali kearah Sungmin.

"Sudah, aku memaafkanmu. Sekarang aku mau pesan hot chocolate late saja" ucapnya dengan santai.

Tak melihat dua pria di pojok cafe tengah menatapnya penuh kagum.

"Kyu, kyu! Bukankah itu guru Lee?!" mendapat goncangan keras di bahunya membuat sasang namja tampan yang tengah menatap kagum kearah sosok imut nan mungil berbalutkan hoodie biru muda itu.

'Vincent... Apakah itu kau?'

"Kyu! Yo! Cho kyuhyun!" hampir mirip sebuah teriakan membuat seluruh pandangan kembali mencari pusat suara dan menemukan dua sosok nama tampan dengan tampang bodoh mereka.

Tak terkecuali sosok mungil yang sedari tadi menjadi objek penglihatannya. Mata rubah nan kelam tanpa penghalang apapun itu menatap kaget namja di pojok cafe.

"Ya dia melihat kita Kyu!" dengan gelagapan Donghae mencari selembar brosur entah apa itu untuk menutupi wajah tampanya dari penglihatan guru manis itu.

"Kau bodoh Lee Donghae! Dia sudah melihat kita, untuk apa kau tutupi wajah jelekmu itu?!" bukan ucapan yang pelan memang, cukup keras hingga sampai di telinga sosok tersebut.

Kekehan geli mengalun lembut di bibir merah sakura miliknya. Dengan sedikit mendehemkan suaranya ia mencoba mengembalikan kembali sikapnya seperti semula.

Diraihnya minuman panas yang tadi di pesannya dan menyesapnya pelan.

Uap Panas dari kopi tersebut menyeruak memenuhi wajah manisnya, menciptakan kembali rona merah diwajah putihnya. Aaah sangat menggemaskan.

Diletakkannya kembali cup berisi kopi tersebut dan menatap keluar. Sudah gelap, ternyata nasib sial menimpanya hari ini.

Helaan nafas terdengar di bibir merahnya, mata rubah itu memandangi satu persatu

Orang yang berlalu lalang. Pikirannya melayang, mencoba mentransfer apa yang ia lihat menjadi apa yang ia rasa.

Ia yakin meski banyak orang di dunia ini yang terlihat tersenyum namun batinnya menangis. Atau bahkan kebalikannya.

Dunia ini tak lebih dari sekedar panggung sandiwara.

.

.

.

"Ayo kita keluar, kau bilang kau akan pergi ke game center!" ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melamun mulai tersadar kembali dari dunia hayalnya.

Menatap sosok yang masih menduduki tempatnya dan menatap keluar jendela.

Kyuhyun merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dan menaruhnya diatas meja asal.

Belum sampai ia di depan pintu, ia melihat Sungmin berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya. Manampilkan senyuman mengejek kearah Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau terlihat sakit sekali Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, ku harap kau cepat sembuh ne..huh"

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras mendengar sindiran langsung dari Sungmin. Menatap antara kagum dan kesal wajah polos dihadapannya.

'Mengapa tuhan menciptakan Iblis dengan tubuh malaikat seperti ini!' ruruknya dalam hati.

Tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang disusul dengan Donghae.

.

.

.

'Kyuhyun' Sosok itu haya menatap naar punggung tegap yang mulai menjauh darinya yang masih terlihat dari bangunan kaca cafe.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ kau pulang terlambat!" suara ityu muncul saat seorang namja mungil dengan hoodie biru muda itu menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Hyung~ kau baik-baik saja?!" dengan langkah cepat ia membantu hyung-nya menuju ke ruang tengah mengingat seluruh kantong belanjaan yang tadi di bawa Sungmin telah berpindah tangan kepada seorang maid berumur paruh baya.

"Aishh.. Kau pikir aku kenapa eoh?!" teriak Sungmin saat melihat Sungjin hendak menaikkan kakinya untuk membuatnya berbaring di sofa besarnya.

"Bukannya kau sakit?!"

Dengan segera Sungmin bangkit dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"YA! HYUNG AISHH! KAU MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR!" teriakan Sungjin membuat Sungmin tertawa geli di dalam kamarnya. Ia sengaja membuat Sungjin khawatir agar sang dongsaeng tak menyuruhnya membelikan sesuatu yang diinginkan ditengah cuaca yang kurang mendukung.

Kaki mungilnya melangkah menuju sebuah meja nakas berwarna coklat dengdengan ukiran-ukiran kecil mengelilinginya.

Dibukalah salah satu laci yang paling atas dan diambilnya sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

Dibukanya kotak tersebut dan mata rubah itu seketika berkaca-kaca melihat sebuah benda mengkilau dengan benda berbentuk hati yang melengkapinya.

"Aku selalu menyimpan ini Kyu, apa kau juga menyimpannya?" gumamnya dengan memainkan benda tersebut.

Telah puas ia genggam, di arahkannya benda tersebut di dada sebelah kirinya. Mendekap erat benda kecil itu.

Airmata meluncur dengan indah di kedua mata foxynya.

"Aku...mencintaimu"

Pagi harinya

"Guru Lee"

"Ah, Guru Choi. Selamat pagi~" sapaan manis dengan senyuman manis juga tentunya menyapa penglihatan mata Choi Siwon, guru mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris dan juga guru Biologi di sekolah yang bisa dikategorikan Favorit nomor satu itu.

Senyuman lebar dengan dua buah lesung pipit menghiasi kedua belah pipi tirusnya.

Sedikit menatap penuh kagum kearah Sungmin yang masih senantiasa tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Kau.. Berangkat pagi hari ini Guru Lee" ucapnya dengan gugup. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan didepan namja manis dihadapannya.

"Ah, aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan sekolah diwaktu pagi" ucap Sungmin sedikit ragu.

Terlintaslah ide cemerlang dikepala namja maskulin ini.

"Errr.. Bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu keliling sekolah?" tawar Siwon dengan masih menampilkan senyuman kebanggaannya.

"Baiklah Guru Choi"

Senang bukan kepalang mendengar jawaban halus namja manis dihadapannya.

.

.

"Eh?" suara pekikan kaget terdengar saat ia melihat dua namja berjalan beriringan dengan sesekali mengurai tawa.

'Lee Sungmin, siapa kau sebenarnya'

Batinya saat menempatkan dirinya di balik tembok dengan melihat dari jauh namja manis yang tengah tertawa dengan guru bertubuh atletis itu.

.

.

To be continue..

Mianhe klo chapter ini membosankan #bow

**big thanks for :**

**Kim Yong Neul, Cho Hyun Ah sparkins137, MingKyuMingKyu, Abilhikmah, anie Joyer, adhe Kyumin137, reiasis95, 5351, okalee, Finda ElfJoy, KyuMin ELF, oktaLiia Joy, ona lee umin, Cho Adah Joyer, zagiya. joyer, Zen Liu, gyumin4ever, Princess JOYELF137, Ristinok137, sissy, ayya laksita, Rahma Lau 137, fariny.**

**Gomawooooo sangaaat, chu~ Review lagi yaaa**


	7. Chapter 7

u ( Mr. Chu)

Cast : LEE SUNGMIN, CHO KYUHYUN, and many more..

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama

Gender : (always) shounen-ai

They're my boyfie *delusiTingkatTinggi*

SELF137

Chapter 7

.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, namja yang dikenal dengan sifat pembangkangnya itu mempercepat langkah kaki jenjangnya menuju dua orang namja yang tengah asik menikmati waktu mereka.

Rambut hitam kecoklatannya semakin terurai kebelakang memperlihatkan dahi putihnya yang sangat menawang.

Grepp

"Ikut aku"

Suara dingin itu berhasil membuat sang namja berambut hitam dengan postur tubuh mungil itu masih sibuk memproses apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Tangannya dicekal oleh namja pemberontak bernama Kyuhyun.

Grepp

"Kau tidak boleh seenaknya dengan gurumu" suara berat yang tak kalah dingin membuat Kyuhyun menoleh mendapati tangan kanan Sungmin juga tengah dicekal erat oleh Siwon. Dengan rahang mengeras Kyuhyun menatap Siwon sengit.

"Kau tak usah ikut campur. Lepaskan tangannya"

Ucapnya dingin. Sangat dingin.

Sungmin sibuk melihat Kyuhyun dan Siwon secara bergantian.

Tangan kiri dicekal oleh Kyuhyun dan tangan kanannya dicekal oleh guru Choi. Apa-apaan ini?

"Ya! Lepaskan tanganku!" teriaknya seperti yeoja yang ingin diperkosa.

"Kau ikut aku!" suara dingin Kyuhyun menimpali. Sungmin menatap wajah tampah itu dan kemudian beralih pada namja kekar yang juga tengah mencekal tangannya.

"Siwon-ssi, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganku?" ucapnya lembut dengan mata puppy-nya ia menatap Siwon penuh harap.

Siwon menggeram dalam hati. Jika Sungmin tidak berharap padanya ia tak akan melepaskan tangan mungil nan hangat milik Sungmin.

Perlahan pegangannya mulai mengendur dan..terlepas.

Senyum kemenangan tersungging dibibir merah nan tebal milik Kyuhyun. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggiringnya menuju sebuah tempat.

.

.

Siwon hanya bisa menatap punggung Sungmin yang mulai jauh dari pandangannya. Kenapa murid berandalan itu bisa sewenang-wenangnya menarik paksa Sungmin yang notabennya adalah gurunya sendiri.

.

.

.

Brakk

Kreeek

Brakk

Sungmin tak habis pikir apa yang namja itu inginkan? Tak punya perasaankah ia hingga pintu gudang tak bersalah itu menjadi korban keganasannya?

Gudang? Ah Sungmin baru ingat jika ia digiring untuk memasuki ruangan yang bisa dikatakan tidak bersih itu.

Untuk apa Kyuhyun membawanya kesini?

Dukk

"Ah"

Ringisan kecil itu terdengar menyapa pendengaran Kyuhyun dan Membuat nya tersenyum tipis.

Namja manis itu memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu membuka kedua matanya dan langsung menghadap hazel mengkilap milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sungmin sedikit menantang.

Seringaian tersungging dibibir tebal Kyuhyun. Namja kelahiran bulan februari itu mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Sungmin yang sudah terpojok oleh sebuah almari usang berwarna entah apa warnanya.

"Lee sialan. Bisakah kita bermain sebentar disini?" ucapnya seduktif dengan menatap bibir merah muda berbentuk unik yang sangat menggoda itu.

Sang pemeran kelinci manis disini hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya berat. Mata rubah itu mengarah tepat pada bibir sexy Kyuhyun. Ah melihatnya Membuat Wajahnya memerah sempurna.

"Bisakah?"

Kalimat seduktif itu terngiang kembali tepat ditelinga sensitifnya meski sangat lirih.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Kyuhyun dengan segera melumat bibir menggoda itu. Meski sang empu masih diam pasif namun ia yakin Sungmin tak akan menolak pesonanya.

Manis, rasa yang tercecap dimulut Kyuhyun saat melumat penuh bibir yang sudah memerah itu.

Tangan kekarnya menggiring tangan mungil sungmin untuk mengalung dileher jenjangnya.

Sungmin menurut. Ia hanya bisa menikmati apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa memberontak.

Ciuman itu semakin intens dengan daging tak bertulang itu ikut berpartisipasi dalam kegiatan itu. Persetan dengan oksigen yang mencekik mereka. Rasa yang timbul dibibir masing-masing partner Membuat mereka semakin memperdalam kegiatan hisap menghisap, belit membelit.

"Kyuhh~ ahh~"

Lutut nakal Kyuhyun menekan tepat pada junior mengeras milik Sungmin. Membuat lengkuhan Sungmin terdengar sexy ditelinga Kyuhyun.

"Kau menikmatinya, Lee sialan? Huh?" dengan wajah penuh nafsu Kyuhyun menatap wajah memerah Sungmin yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan mulut yang terbuka.

'Sexy' batin Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Ah~ jangan ah~" tangan sungmin mencoba mencegah Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh bahkan menikmati leher putihnya. Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus melancarkan niatannya dan langsung melahap leher menggoda itu.

Srakk

"Ah~"

DEG

"Vincent?" suara bass halus itu terdengar sesaat setelah kemejanya terkoyak kasar mengakibatkan mata rubahnya menatap mata hazel yang tengah kenatapnya shock.

Baru menyadari jika dadanya tengah terekspos ia segera menutupinya.

'Aigoo.. Kalungku' runtuknya dalam hati.

Mata hazel itu menatap tak percaya pada sosok mungil dihadapannya.

"Kau Vincent?, benarkah dugaanku selama ini?" lirihnya dengan masih menatap tak percaya.

"K-kyuhhyun, aku..bisa jelaskan"

Tangan mungil itu mencoba menggapai tangan kekar yang tempo waktu menggandeng tangannya.

"Sial!" umpatan kecil namun terdengar berat itu terucap tatkala mata hazelnya tak pernah lepas dari sebuah bandul kalung yang melingkar cantik dileher guru yang sangat ia benci.

Mata itu beralih pada wajah cantik dan polos itu.

Benar sekali, dialah Vincent-nya. Meski banyak yang berubah dari sosok didepannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata Kyuhyun meninggalkan sosok manis itu di dalam gudang seorang diri.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin dengan masih berdiri ditempat yang sama. Wajahnya tersirat sekali wajah kekecewaan.

Sosok yang dipanggil berhenti. Lalu menoleh.

"Aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi!" ucapnya dengan nada dingin.

Sosok itu menatap nyalang kearah namja yang masih dalam keadaan berantakan itu.

Braakkk

Suara pintu tertutup kencang membuat Sungmin sedikit berjengkit. Ia tahu pasti Kyuhyun sangat kecewa kepadanya.

Ia juga tak berharap Kyuhyun bisa memaafknnya. Karena ia memang salah.

KYUHYUN POV

Vinvent...

Nama itu yang selalu terngiang dibenakku. Pagi, siang, sore bahkan malam sosok itu selalu hadir disetiap pikirku. Sosok manis, lemah Membuat ku bertahan disisinya untuk melindungi dirinya.

Namun,

Ketika cinta telah merasuki hatiku. Mencintai sosok lemah tersebut.

Disaat itulah ia pergi!

Kalian tahu bagaimana kecewanya aku? Ditinggal sosok yang Kalian cintai tanpa pamitan sekalipun.

Kutatap langit-langit kamarku. Pikiranku melayang seolah langit-langit kamarku adalah langit sesungguhnya.

Aku bertanya dalam diamku. Bukankah seharusnya aku senang Vincent telah kembali?

Pertanyaan itu seolah mmengejekku karena aku sendiri tak tahu apa jawabannya.

Ya, harusnya aku senang.

Tapi... Aku kecewa teramat kecewa.

KYUHYUN POV END

Mata rubah guru mungil itu mengitari baris per baris deret kursi yang memenuhi ruangan kelas luas ini.

Helaan nafas pun terdengar meski lirih.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 37 kerjakan sekarang" suara tegasnya membat siswa-siswi ,mampu mematuhinya.

Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara. Melihat wajah datar guru mereka Membuat mereka bungkam.

'Kemana anak ini?' namja berambut coklat itu membatin melihat bangku disebelahnya kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia menyerngit 'Tak biasanya Kyuhyun bolos tanpa mengajakku'

"Annyeong Ahjussi.."

Namja berumur kurang lebih 46 tahunan itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Ah ternyata guru Lee itulah pikirnya.

Pria berumur itu terseyum dan meletakkan koran bacanya lalu berjalan mendekati namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Apa kabar Sungmin-ah. silahkan duduk dulu"

Sungmin terenyum dan mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu single sofa yang sangat elegan.

"Jadi, apakah kau ingin mengajari Kyuhyun hari ini?" ucapnya dengan ramah.

Senyuman kecut mendengar pertanyaan Appa dari Kyuhyun.

Namun segera kepala cantik itu menggeleng, membuat pria berumur itu menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Lalu?"

"Mulai hari ini, saya berhenti menjadi guru private Kyuhyun" satu kalimat dengan lancarnya lolos dari mulut mungil itu. Meski jemari-jemarinya Bertaut saling membelit namun wajahnya masih tenang.

Appa Kyuhyun hanya menghela nafasnya. Lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi sofanya.

"Apa dia terlalu nakal hingga kau juga tak sanggup menanganinya?" suara berat yang

Terdengar putus asa itu membuat Sungmin sedikit merasa bersalah.

Dengan cepat Sungmin menggeleng. Pertanda ia tak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Appa Kyuhyun.

"Aniya ahjussi, bukan seperti itu. Aku, ada alasan tersendiri mengapa aku berhenti" ucap tenang dengan masih memasang senyuman polosnya.

Mata teduh Appa Kyuhyun seolah menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Baiklah, aku tak bisa memaksamu Sungmin-ah" ucapnya lesu.

"Mianhe ahjussi, jeongmal mianhe" ucap Sungmin penuh sesal.

"Ne, itu hak mu" senyuman hangat terpatri diwajah yang sudah dipenuhi keriput itu.

"Bolehkah aku menemui Kyuhyun?"

"Ya, temuilah dia"

Tok

Tok

Tak ada jawaban

Cklek

"Eh?" kaget saat menyadari jika pintu berwarna putih itu terbuka saat ia tak sengaja memutarnya.

Dengan tidak sopannya Sungmin memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

Mata rubahnya langsung menangkap sebuah benda yang menggunduk diatas ranjang.

'Dia tidur?' batinnya.

Ia mengendap-endap layaknya seorang pencuri yang tengah melancarkan aksinya.

Dilihatnya wajah polos namja yang ia cintai. Ya polos, tapi tak tahu jika sang empu membuka matanya akankah masih polos? Kalian tahu sendiri jawabannya.

"Kyuhyun" lirihnya dengan masih memandang wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, aku...ingin pamit. Kau...tak ingin melihat ku lagi kan? Aku tahu kau kecewa denganku. Tapi sungguh aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu dulu. Aku menyesal, menyesal karena aku sudah tak berguna lagi dimatamu" jemari lentik nan halus itu bergerak menyusuri wajah tampan nan menawan Kyuhyun.

Mengusap surai hitam kecoklatan Kyuhyun sayang.

Wajah manis Sungmin sendu menatapnya. Mengingat betapa beraninya sosok dihadapannya saat membelanya ditengah-tengah kesulitannya.

"Aku tak pernah berharap kau mengingatku saat aku kembali, cukup aku saja yang mengingatmu Kyu, aku menyadari kalau aku...mencintaimu"

Tetesan airmata mengalir begitu lancang menuruni pipi chubby guru muda itu. Demi apa nyeri dalam dadanya sangat pekat ia rasakan. Bagaikan luka menganga yang dibasuh oleh air garam. Sangat menyakitkan.

"Aku, masih cengeng hiks" tangannya terlepas dari surai hitak kecoklatan milik namja yang sedang memejamkan matanya itu. Sang guru muda membalikkan tubuhnya meski ia masih terduduk ditepi ranjang berukuran besar itu.

Ia menghapus airmatanya dengan lengannya.

Bulumata halus milik namja yang tengah terpejam itu bergerak. Setetes airmata turun disudut mata kanannya.

Ia pun membenamkan separuh wajahnya kebantal.

"Ya sudah, aku pamit dulu. Aku...ingin kau seperti Kyuhyun yang dulu"

Chup

Bibir pouty itu menempel pada pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum ia tak akan bisa mengecupnya lagi.

"Saranghae" lirihnya Dengan mengusap pelipis Kyuhyun.

Tubuh mungil itu bangkit, masih dengan mata yang tak terlepas dari sosok tersebut. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang bergetar.

Ia membalik, mengusap pelan bandul kalungnya dan memejamkan mata rubahnya yang berkaca-kaca.

'Semoga kau bahagia Kyu' batinnya.

Dan ia pun..pergi

.

.

"Hikss.. Sesak..hiks"

Sosok yang terbujur diranjang itu sudah tak kuasa menahan aliran deras airmata yang seolah mendorong bendungan matanya.

Sebenarnya sedari tadi ia hanya memejamkan matanya dan mendengar baik-baik apa yang disampaikan oleh sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Tapi, ketahuilah..rasa kecewa yang bersarang dan menimbun dihatinya tak bisa terkalahkan oleh rasa rindu yang amat membuncah itu.

"Lee Sungmin.. Hikss.." ia semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal berwarna putih itu.

Mungkin ia mengerutuki dirinya yang tak mencegah Vincent untuk pergi kedua kalinya.

"Bodoh! Hikss.. Bodoh!"

Suasana hangat dengan sinar mentari yang masih terlihat sedikit enggan mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya membuat siapa saja bersemangat mengawali pagi mereka.

Namun tetaplah terasa dingin jika kita sama sekali tak menganggap matahari itu panas.

"Kyuhyun!"

Pemuda jangkung itu menoleh dan menatap wajah teduh Appa yang telah membesarkannya selama ini.

Dengan wajah datar ia menghadapkan wajahnya.

"Belajarlah yang baik" Kyuhyun sedikit menyerngit mendengarnya.

'Ada apa dengan pria tua ini?' pikirnya.

Tanpa mau menanggapi lebih lanjut, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan santai keluar maison mewahnya, meninggalkan sang Appa yang menghela nafas melihatnya.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju garasi yang sangat luas milik Appanya.

Berjejer-jejer mobil mewah eengan harga fantastis ia hiraukan. Mata hazelnya terarah pas pada sebuah motor sport yang berada di urutan paling belakang. Warna putih yang sangat ia sukai.

Ia mengambil kunci di saku celananya dan menaiki motor kesayangannya.

"Eh, apa kau sudah dengar? Katanya dia keluar"

"Iya, sayang sekali ya"

"Kenapa dia keluar ya?"

Suara-suara yeoja yang sedang bergerombol membicarakan satu topik yang masih sangat hangat diperbincangkan.

Pemuda berambut acakan dengan masih mengenakan jaket hitamnya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Memasang Baik-baik telinganya. Namun, apa yang ia dapatkan? Hanyalah teriakan histeris dari yeoja-yeoja yang 'memuja'nya lah yang perasaan dongkol ia melanjutkan perjalannya.

"Hey, Kyu kenapa kemarin kau tidak berangkat? Kau bolos ya? Kenapa tak mengajakku ?" namja yang mengenakan jaket hitam itu memutar mata nya malas.

Bisakah namja dihadapannya bertanya padanya satu per satu?

"Diamlah! Aku sedang dalam mood yang buruk"

Ucapan Kyuhyun tak Membuat Donghae diam, tapi malah memberondongnya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang membuat kepala Kyuhyun berdenyut.

Ia memupukkan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya yang ia lipat diatas meja.

Tidur, ia lebih memilih tidur daripada mendengarkan pelajaran pagi ini.

"Ck" merasa diabaikan Donghae pun berdecak kesal.

"Eungh~" kedua tangan itu direnggangkan untuk melemaskan otot syaraf yang sedari tadi tertekuk.

Kepalanya terasa pusing mengingat posisi tidurnya yang kurang baik.

Kepalanya menoleh melihat sahabatnya. Donghae, namja itu kini tengah bertukar pesan dengan salah satu pacarnya mungkin, pikir Kyuhyun.

"Oh kyu, kau sudah bangun? Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu" dengan bersemangat sosok sahabatnya itu menaruh asal ponsel pintarnya dan mengahadap kearah Kyuhyun.

Senyuman lebar tak terkikis dari wajah tampan sahabatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun malas

"Guru Lee sialan itu sudah mengundurkan diri!"

Jderrr!

.

.

.

To be continue

Mian klo chap ini mengecewakan.

Gimana udah panjang pan? #kedip2Imut

**big thanks for**

**Zagiya. Joyers, abilhikmah, Finda ElfJoy, Guest, sissy, Prince changsa, Kim Yong Neul, ayyaLaksita, Cho Hyun Ah sparKins 137, KyuMin ELF, okalee, 5351, Princess JOYELF137, fitriKyuMin, Ristinok137, Na Love Ming, gyumin4ever, reiasia95, Rahma Lau137, Zen Liu, egy, Ndaa, fariny, clouds1489, oktaLiia Joy, ChoLee kyuMinie, Mayu ChoLee.**

sekali lagi gomawo, dan yg udh doain sita UKK kemaren #kiseu

Ghamsahamnida ne yeorobeun^^

Tinggalkan jejak kalian yaaaaaa ^^


End file.
